


You Talk Too Much

by octopizzy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Short One Shot, fenris stop topping from the bottom, powerbottom!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopizzy/pseuds/octopizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is used to having his body controlled for him.<br/>Hawke is used to "leading the dance" when it comes to sex.<br/>But as always, there are exceptions. </p>
<p>Mainly an excuse to add more powerbottom!fenris into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Talk Too Much

Fenris liked to be in control. After years of his body belonging to everyone but himself, he finally learned how to take control. Hawke was the opposite; in all of his many sexual partners, he had always been the one leading the dance. But with Fenris, Hawke would drop to his knees if Fenris so much as brought up the topic. He was entirely willing to fulfill any and all sexual desires of the man he loved, as long as it made him happy, anything to make him happy. It made Hawke weak in the knees every time Fenris got that nearly predatory look in his eyes.  


This night was no different. It had all started with an innocent touch of the nape of Hawke’s neck while he was going over the pile of letters on his desk. Fenris watched as a shudder shook Hawke’s body, all the way down to his toes. He reached out and ran his slender fingers gently down the back of the larger man, thoroughly enjoying how he could turn such a bear of a man into a quivering mess with just a touch. Fenris noticed that Hawke had completely stopped moving, and he was breathing deeply out of his mouth, so the elf grasped the human by his biceps and slowly turned him around so they were face to face. Hawke’s face was flushed already and the corners of Fenris’ mouth turned upwards into a wicked smirk. Fenris reached behind the other man’s head and roughly brought his head down to his height so he could kiss him fiercely.  


“If I’m actually dreaming and you’re a desire demon, I have to commend you on a job well done,” Hawke murmured against Fenris’ lips, “I’d do anything you asked of me now.”

They barely made it upstairs to the bed before the clothes began to come off. Fenris slammed the door behind him as Hawke removed his shirt and sat on his bed, licking his lips in anticipation. Fenris slid his tunic over his head and walked towards Hawke’s wardrobe.  


“Lie back on the bed,” he ordered as he rummaged through the clothes. Hawke quickly obeyed, maneuvering himself up fully on the mattress with the back of his head resting against the pillows. Finding what he was looking for, Fenris closed the wardrobe and approached the bed, holding what looked like a red silk scarf in his grasp. Hawke swallowed audibly, feeling his smallclothes become even tighter.  


“Is this what you want?” Fenris cocked a hip, a smirk on his face as he stroked the silky fabric. Hawke nodded quickly, no words escaping his lips. The elf climbed up onto the bed and straddled the other man, moving up his body and securing his wrists firmly to the intricate iron headboard.  


“Maker,” Hawke groaned as Fenris settled in his lap. This gave the elf an idea, for he removed the red favor tied to his wrist and motioned for hawke to open his mouth and lift his head. He carefully tied the favor around Hawke’s head, fitting it between his teeth.  


“You talk too much,” he chuckled, resuming his previous position. Hawke grinned through his gag and shrugged.  


Fenris leaned down and claimed Hawke’s neck with his lips and teeth. He sucked on the tender spot next to his throat before quickly retreating.  


“Plegh,” Fenris gagged, pulling a beard hair off of his tongue. He felt Hawke’s body rumble beneath him as the larger man laughed. Hawke attempted to speak but the gag mumbled his words. Fenris rolled his eyes and slid it out of the way.  


“I said, you’re so cute when you’re annoyed,” Hawke flashed one of his prize-winning smiles, which still gave Fenris butterflies in his stomach. Before the Fereldan could distract the elf any more, the gag was put back into place.  


Fenris continued his path from Hawke’s jaw down to his collarbone before taking a nipple in his mouth, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Hawke whimpered and struggled against his restraints as he watched Fenris with his big brown eyes. The elf moved further down still, pausing at his hipbones to nudge them with his nose, dragging his lips lightly across the skin. Nimble fingers unlaced hawke’s breeches and pulled them down. He kissed Hawke’s inner thighs and gently bit at the skin, delighting in how pink it made the the man’s lighter skin look. Taking a deep breath, Fenris took all of Hawke in his mouth until he felt him at the back of his throat. He had never learned if gag reflexes were bred out of tevinter elves or if his was personally trained away. Any thoughts of why he was so good at this melted away as soon as he heard Hawke’s muffled whimpers.  


He continued to work at the man, holding his hips down firmly with both hands, until he decided Hawke had had enough teasing. He removed his own breeches and discarded them on the floor, settling fully into Hawke’s lap and delighting at the feeling of all his sensitive skin touching Hawke’s. Once again he pushed aside the gag from Hawke’s mouth, but he quickly replaced it with his own fingers.  


“Suck,” he commanded. Hawke obediently began to coat the fingers in his saliva. It was oh so tempting to haul Hawke’s legs up over his head and take him roughly right then. But Fenris quickly calmed down, reminding himself that he wasn’t comfortable with that yet. He was almost afraid that he would become too rough, too aggressive. Maybe one day they could try it, but for now, Fenris was more than content to fuck Hawke in another way.  


“Good boy,” the elf finally retracted his fingers from the human’s mouth and replaced them with the favor. He watched Hawke’s eyes as he slid his fingers into himself, purposefully drawing out a long moan. Now was Fenris’ favorite part: he spread his knees slightly more on either side of Hawke’s torso and aligning himself before sinking down agonizingly slow. He heard Hawke’s breath hitch and watched beads of sweat form on his forehead.  
Once he was down to the hilt, he leaned forward over Hawke’s body and brought his lips to his ear.  


“Are you okay?” he whispered gently. He always had to check, always. Hawke was breathing heavily but he nodded his head quickly and violently, making Fenris chuckle. The elf began to move then, pushing his hips back and then rolling them forward, clenching his thighs around Hawke on each downward push. Hawke was making the most wonderful noises now: deep, throaty groans and desperate, muffled whimpers as he tried to buck his hips up but each time was met with Fenris’ hands pushing him back down.  


Fenris picked up the pace and the bed began to rock, the frame slamming into the wall with each thrust. He felt the sensation begin to increase in between his legs, both inside and externally as he touched himself while moving. As much as he liked to keep a calm but stern demeanor when he was doing this, he couldn’t help but tilt his head back and latch his hands onto Hawke’s thighs, fucking himself on Hawke’s cock, letting loud moans escape his throat. He thrust his body forward until he couldn’t take it any more. He slid his arms under Hawke and held himself close to his chest, his fingernails digging into his shoulders. One more thrust and he was coming, his nails dragging down Hawke’s back as his back arched away from Hawke and his thighs clenched tight. He rode out his orgasm almost violently until he could feel Hawke coming inside him, hearing him sputter out his name followed by a string of profanities through the cloth gag. Fenris smiled as he removed the cloth, kissing Hawke sweetly, tasting the sweat on his lips.  


A knock on the door startled both of them, and Fenris responded immediately.  
“I will be out in a moment!” he called, leaping off the bed and cleaning himself up, throwing on Hawke’s robe.  


“Messere Fenris?” a familiar feminine voice called. Orana. Fuck. Fenris ran to the door and opened it a crack, hearing Hawke struggle behind him.  


“Pardon Messere but there is a woman here to see Master Hawke,” she spoke quietly as if she thought she had awaken them. Fenris motioned for her to move out of the way before he slinked through the door, shutting it behind him.  


“Thank you Orana,” he said, a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll deal with her, you can go relax if you want.” The elven servant girl smiled and began to curtsy before she corrected herself, blushed, and hurried off. Fenris moved to the foyer to see who was bothering Hawke this late at night.  


“Isabela,” he grumbled, but there was a slight smile on his face, “Of course it’s you.”  


Isabela opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but she paused.  


“You smell like sex,” a shit-eating grin spread across her face. Fenris sighed and grabbed her hand.  


“C’mon, I have something funny to show you,” he giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> i still feel so weird about writing porn oops  
> Also I love the friendship between Isabela and Fenris. After she apologizes profusely for fetishizing his past, that is (dont get me wrong she's my absolute fav but she's not perfect!)


End file.
